


I've Got Your Back

by hikari_yuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day Haikyuu!! Writing Challenge, Day 5, Nonbinary Character, Other, Some more Oisuga angst, but at least oikawa shows up, even if it is at midnight, poor suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga can't sleep. He's lonely, sad...and that's when someone shows up on his doorstep at 12am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Back

“Hnng…” He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, the familiar itch of tiredness making them sting. “This is what I get for staying up until 5am yesterday, huh?” He muttered, leaning back in his chair and heaving a sigh. Glancing at the digital clock on the desk next to him, he groaned and immediately flopped forwards onto his desk, exasperated. The glowing numbers read ’12:00AM’. As if it wasn’t late enough, this was the fifth day in a row where he’d be getting an insufficient amount of sleep. And yet, however much his body was screaming at him to give in to sleep, his mind was wide awake, buzzing and hyperactive.

But it wasn’t like he _hadn’t_ tried sleeping. On the contrary – he longed for sleep, to curl up in his warm bed and close his eyes…even for a few moments…but undoubtedly the bed would be cold, the pale moonlight that streamed in from his curtain-less windows making the room seem colder still. Suga wasn’t a natural social person – he was said to have a lot of friends, and got along well with pretty much everyone. But there were only a select few he considered close friends. But he hadn’t spoken to them in ages…more than two weeks, for Daichi, at the very least. He called his parents when he could, but while he was glad to speak to his family, it wasn’t the same as joking around with his high school friends. His old teammates. Really, they were like family to him, and he missed them bitterly.

He’d chosen a university that was in Tokyo, in a completely different prefecture to everyone else had headed for university. It was lonely. _He_ was lonely. He didn’t even have a roommate.

He was just about ready to go and make turn the TV on as a distraction when there was a loud ‘thump!’ from outside. This was quickly accompanied by an equally loud yelp of pain. In no time at all, Suga was on his feet, heart in his mouth. Was someone trying to break in? Was he going to get robbed? Did he need to call the police?! He picked up the nearest object – a flowery umbrella – and with his heartbeat getting louder by the second, advanced towards the front door – the source of the noises. As he got closer, he was aware of other strange sounds – what sounded like a scraping of wheels on concrete, a few muffled curses and cries of ‘I’ll have to blame it on the aliens!’

‘ _Aliens?’_

That didn’t seem right for a criminal…peeking out through the letterbox, he caught a glimpse of a tall, lean figure, who was currently kicking a suitcase angrily. Heaving a sigh of relief, he put the umbrella down and went to open the door.

_‘Wait a minute.’_

What was someone doing at his room at midnight?! And with a suitcase, too! Against his better judgement, he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and opened the front door – and came face-to-face with the alien-curser and their monstrous suitcase.

“Hello!” The brunette greeted him brightly. Koushi only blinked at him.

It was 12am, and here was someone with suitcase on his doorstep. A stranger – attractive, true, but a stranger none-the-less.

“Who are you?” He asked bluntly, resting his hip on the doorframe.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, and I believe I’m your new roommate!” The newcomer announced enthusiastically, moving into the light that spilled out of Suga’s apartment, proudly brandishing a crumpled sheet of paper. “This is Room 131, right?”

“That’s right.” Suga murmured, eyes widening. He had…a roommate? After so long? His eyes narrowed in thought. “Wait, Oikawa Tooru?” He blinked in surprise as he took another look at the brunette’s face. “We’re classmates, right?”

“Yeah! I’m glad you remembered me. Now you can put the name to the face though, huh?” Suga made a show of rolling his eyes. In all honesty, he was still trying to process what was happening. He hadn’t been expecting someone in the early hours of the morning, though – and that was when he noticed that the other’s brilliant smile was fading.

“Hey, were you asleep?” His new roommate asked, tilting his head slightly to one side. “I’m really sorry –“

“No, you didn’t wake me.” Suga shrugged, pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his cold hands. Oikawa’s curious mahogany gaze trailed over his slim frame, and Koushi suddenly felt very self-conscious in his faded blue sweater and old sweat pants, both of which were too big for him. He hadn’t brushed his hair in a few days, and then ran a hand through the messy silver locks. Yep, he probably looked like shit. So much for a great (proper) first impression. “Anyway,” He hurried to break the silence that had formed between them. “I’m Sugawara Koushi. It’s nice to meet you properly, Oikawa-san!” He gave Oikawa a small yet polite bow. After another moments silence, he felt heat flood his cheeks in embarrassment and he stepped back, holding the door open. “Come in, of course. Sorry, it’s really…” He turned back to look at his apartment, a sigh leaving him, tinged with melancholy.

It wasn’t messy, or anything. But it was… _empty_. Suga shivered as he glanced around the place he’d called home for the past two months. He shuffled into the living room, Oikawa hurrying after him, heaving a large suitcase.

“By the way, all of my stuff is coming tomorrow, Suga-chan!”

_‘Suga…chan?’_

He thought, rubbing the inside of his wrist. It was a habit he’d developed, one for when he was thinking about something that ruffled him. The nickname itself wasn’t particularly unwelcome, more…unexpected. He felt a familiar tightness in his chest, and immediately blamed it on his lack of sleep. There was no way he’d allow himself to get emotional over something as small as a petty nickname.

“Where should I sleep, Suga-chan? I don’t want to be bother.” The brunette bounded over to him, all bright energy and long limbs and excitement.

How his new roommate managed to be so bright at 1am, Suga had no idea.

“You can take my room for the night.” Suga offered, pasting a bright smile onto his face.

“Eh?! I can’t do that!” Oikawa protested, eyes widening. “Don’t you need sleep?”

“I slept during the day, so I’m right.” The silver-haired freshman lied easily, waving a hand and turning to Oikawa’s suitcase. “It’s just for the night, after all, so don’t worry about it.” Reluctantly, Oikawa shrugged, following the weary young man into a room situated to the left of the cluttered desk Suga had been seated at just before. “Alright, here we go.” Sugawara tried to make his tone light. Oikawa trotted into the room, scanning the unfamiliar surroundings for a moment before making a beeline for the bed. Removing their shoes, the lanky brunette glanced across at Suga in disbelief, still wondering why the other was allowing them to sleep in his bed. They settled back on the mattress, eyelids fluttering closed. Suga turned to leave, wishing to escape that knowing gaze of Tooru’s, but he was soon stopped by the latter’s voice.

“Suga-chan?”

Koushi’s stomach twisted into knots. He’d barely talked to his classmate, that was true, and yet –

“This bed hasn’t been slept in for nearly a week.” Oikawa’s tone was different now. It was…serious. Concerned. “Are you sleeping?”

“Sure I am. Don’t worry about me –“

“We’re roommates now, though.” Tooru’s eyes flashed with an emotion that Suga found hard to read. “That means we have to look out for each other.” At this, Koushi clenched one of his hands into a fist, digging his nails into his palm. No…he couldn’t let Oikawa have him as a burden. Maybe he’d request for a room change – “Koushi.” This caught Suga’s attention more than the previous times had. He whirled around to fully face Oikawa, now-dull brown eyes huge with shock. He hadn’t heard anyone apart from his mother call him ‘Koushi’ in a long time. But when Oikawa spoke his first name, it didn’t seem unnatural. It had the desired affect that Oikawa must have wanted, because now they were moving closer to Suga, slowly, carefully, movements measured and soft, as if he was approaching a terrified animal.

“It’s alright to need to lean on someone.” Tooru’s melodic voice was so very soft, and he was so close…Suga could have reached out and ran his hands through those carefully-styled brown locks of Oikawa’s. “It’s alright to need someone.” With every syllable, Oikawa was a hairsbreadth closer to him, until finally they stopped right in front of the shorter freshman. “Believe me, I know.” They raised their arms slightly, looking at Suga pointedly until the silver-haired man crumbled.

He’d been broken for so long, only held together by a few fragile threads – ha, this was what his sleeplessness caused him – the first chance he had to have someone comfort him, he leapt for it. He crumpled against Oikawa, the stranger with the pretty face a kind words, who seemed to know instinctively what was wrong. He allowed himself to cry, hands clutching the material of his roommate’s shirt with more ferocity and strength than he would have allowed himself usually.

“It’s alright, Koushi.” Tooru’s arms slid around him, once more as gentle as if they were handling a pane of glass. “I’ve got your back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love Oisuga angst?  
> I need to stop hurting these precious volleyball children I swear.  
> Thankfully this is kinda decent by the standards I have for myself so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks for doing so :3c  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! I also really appreciate constructive criticism so that I can improve :D


End file.
